


It's the Thought That Counts

by YubariMelonPocky



Series: Persona 4 fics [3]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anniversary, Chie doesn't know what to get Yukiko, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I dont have a beta, Light Angst, Post-Canon, The IT is ready to help, but i do have grammarly, i think that fits?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YubariMelonPocky/pseuds/YubariMelonPocky
Summary: If asked on whether or not she thought her girlfriend had any flaws, Chie would answer that Yukiko wasimpossibleto buy for.Chie was easy to please, take her to Aiya's or buy her the new kung-fu movie, and she'd be happy. However, buying anything for Yukiko made her want to tear her hair out. While she was far from spoiled, if there was anything she wanted, she just bought it for herself.Which meant that finding something for their first anniversary was a big problem. This was not a time she could hand her pack of meat gum and call it a day.--------Chie has no clue what to buy Yukiko for their first anniversary, but good news! The IT is here to save the day!
Relationships: (that's the souyo), Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie, Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Persona 4 fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141583
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	It's the Thought That Counts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! This one kinda got away from me (I started it later in the day), so it's a bit late (it's still 2/4 somewhere, dammit!).
> 
> Some yukichie this time, I'll be back with more souyo tomorrow, but I wanted to give our girls some love too!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy, and as Yosuke/Yuri Lowenthal said, [let's go lesbians!](https://twitter.com/okitanoniisan/status/1323119196897771533?lang=en)

If asked on whether or not she thought her girlfriend had any flaws, Chie would answer that Yukiko was _impossible_ to buy for.

Chie was easy to please, take her to Aiya's or buy her the new kung-fu movie, and she'd be happy. However, buying anything for Yukiko made her want to tear her hair out. While she was far from spoiled, if there was anything she wanted, she just bought it for herself.

Which meant that finding something for their first anniversary was a big problem. This was not a time she could hand her pack of meat gum and call it a day.

 _Usually,_ when it came to buying things for special occasions, Chie'd ask Yu for help. He was the type of guy that knew exactly what someone wanted, even if they didn't know it themselves.

But _no,_ he'd already gone back to Tokyo and was busy doing responsible person things at his fancy-schmancy big-city school while she was here ignoring the approaching midterm exams in favor of agonizing over this (priorities).

She could always ask the others for help, they wouldn't mind, probably.

In fact! That was a great idea.

Setting down her bowl of gyudon, she picked up her phone and got to work.

\------

First, she'd messaged Yosuke. Which in hindsight, wasn't exactly smart. Yes, he was the only other person in a relationship, but he could probably punch Yu, and get thanked for it.

"Just don't cook anything for her, and you'll be fine!" He'd laughed.

Asshole. It's not like _he_ was much better, and his failure on Valentine's Day would've been funny if she hadn't been in the exact same boat.

Well, anyways, try number 2 was guaranteed to be a success! Naoto had agreed to meet her at Aiya's for some brainstorming. Naoto may not have any experience in dating, but they were still like, a genius or something!

Also, it's not like Chie was gonna turn down free food.

Naoto was already there when she arrived (on time, too!), but honestly, what else was new. They… also had a bag with them.

Weird.

After placing her order, she turned towards her underclassman.

"Heya, Nao-chan. What's up with the stuff?"

"Greetings senpai. My research has concluded that one of the most important qualities in a partner is intelligence."

"And?? What's that got to do with me?"

"Chie-senpai, you are aware of the upcoming exams, are you not?" Naoto's tone was matter-of-fact, and she didn't think she liked where this was going. 

"…"

"And you're also aware that you are now in your third year, meaning college exams are looming in the near future. Surely, the best gift to Yukiko-senpai would be for you to pass and not have to repeat it." Correction, she _knew_ that she didn't like where this was going. Naoto started reaching for their bag and Chie got the sudden urge to run, she was faster than the detective, right..?

"So, I have borrowed Yukiko-senpai's study material in an attempt to help you," they added, ignoring Chie's flighty glances at the door.

"Haha… ha.. Hey, I, um, forgot! I totally had something to do today! I have to be there, _right now._ It's super important, sorry Nao-kun, I'll just.. Be going then."

Naoto looked her in the eyes as the chef placed down her bowl.

"But Chie-senpai," they started slowly. "You haven't finished your food yet."

…

..!

What a dirty trick!

\------

"I'm sooooo _bored._ " Chie was almost crying into her mega beef bowl.

Almost.

Naoto simply rolled their eyes and flipped the page.

"It's only been 5 minutes senpai, you need to push on, for Yukiko-senpai. Now, tell me what the Devil’s Dictionary defines as the Hider factor in the progress of the human race."

"It's no use! I give up, Naoto, please show some mercy," she whined. What the hell was up with that weird question anyways! She didn't even remember learning it in class.

\------

She didn't manage to escape that one, and now had Saturday study sessions scheduled with Naoto until her scores came up.

She had to keep trying! Third time's the charm, or whatever.

"Ohoho! Chie-chan, I've been awaiting your call," Teddie's voice giggled through the phone.

"You… have?" She was only slightly surprised, he shared a room with Yosuke after all. Chie definitely didn't envy him there, she loved Teddie, but he had no sense of boundaries! No privacy at all.

"Of course I have! It must've been un-bear-able trying to find the right stuff! But have no fear, Teddie's here!" She was regretting doing this over the phone rather than in person, his voice was just _way too loud_ and messed with her speakers. "Now, I'm bear-y excited to share my research on how to score-"

"Nevermind!" She shouted quickly before hanging up.

Dumb bear.

\------

Her fourth attempt led to her meeting with Rise at a café in Okina.

By the time Rise had joined her, celebrity-dodging-paparazzi garb and all, Chie had already tried (and failed) to stomach the weird-smelling coffee. She couldn't blame the girl for being late, she was happy to even be seeing her in person.

"Sorry for being late, senpai. You know how it is!"

"It's fine! Being on tour must be really hard on its own, thanks for coming!" To her horror, Rise ordered _AND_ took a long drink of the shop's signature coffee.

"Mmm, nowhere else makes it like they do here. Anyways, it's no problem senpai! I'm always happy to help with matters of the heart."

"I really appreciate it, Rise-chan, I have no clue what to do and our anniversary's in less than a week," she groaned. Yukiko probably already had bought her gift, and here she was.

"Aw, don't worry, you can't go wrong with wearing a nice outfit to a date. C'mon, I'll help you find a new dress!" Rise practically threw the money on the table before dragging Chie out of the café.

Damn, she's stronger than she looks! Chie made a mental note not to mess with her too much.

\------

One shopping trip later, Chie was left with some… [sunny little dress](https://www.aliexpress.com/item/32986136928.html) that she'd never would've picked out herself and a much, much lighter wallet.

Her meat money…

No, wait, how was she supposed to take Yukiko on a date in she was broke!

"Well, thanks for today, senpai, but I gotta bounce!"

\------

Maybe Kanji would be able to help? She was very quickly running out of options.

Chie let out a long-suffering sigh as she trudged into the textile shop.

"Woah, senpai! What's got you lookin' like… that." Kanji gestured to her sorry state. Rude, but… not wrong.

"Please, Kanji, you're my last hope. I _**still**_ don't have anything for tomorrow!" she slumped onto the table that he'd been standing behind, making him take a step back.

"Yikes, uh, let me go see if ma'll switch out with me." He disappeared into the hallway and came back very quickly, motioning for Chie to follow him.

"C'mon, senpai, don't forget to take your shoes off."

When she was finally in the hallway, she paused for a second- and then burst out laughing.

"Ha- Kanji- I've never… seen baby photos… of you… my sides-" she managed between laughter. Kanji's face shone a bright red as he stepped in front of the photo, blocking it from her view. This only made her laugh harder.

"Don't laugh, dammit! Let's go before I change my mind." He grabbed her wrist, leading her away from the door and towards another room. Her giggles had finally died down when they entered some type of workshop and he let go.

"Whew, I needed that! Thanks, Kanji," she said lightly, smiling and punched him in the shoulder.

"Don't mention it," he grumbled, turning away and ducking between shelves of materials. When he appeared again, he was carrying a large, colorful bucket filled to the brim with stuff.

She cocked her head, slightly confused.

"I figured you could make her something… cute… 's all." She must've had a weird look on her face, because he quickly added, "don't worry senpai, it's a [super easy pattern](https://sewtoy.com/blog/sew-cute-monster-easy-stuffed-animal-sewing-pattern-and-tutorial/) that I teach to the little kids."

She thought about it for a second before deciding that it was a great idea! Why hadn't she gone to Kanji before then? Her energy was replenished in a way that she hadn't felt since fighting in the TV World and a grin split her dace.

"Well then! Let's get to work!"

\------

Numbly, she poked a bandaged finger at the… thing. In front of her.

"Holy shit… I've never seen someone screw it up that bad, how the hell did you-" Chie turned her glare onto him. "Uh. Sorry, Senpai, I don't know how that happened."

 _That_ was her attempt at a plushie. It was lopsided, and overfilled but also underfilled and just so. _wrong._

It was kinda creepy.

"I, uh, don't have any more time right now- ma's got a fitting starting soon- but maybe before school tomorrow-"

"Don't bother," she ground out, wincing at her own voice. Kanji sounded genuinely confused and apologetic, he didn't deserve that.

"Sorry. Thanks for trying though."

\------

Chie hugged her knees, sighing for what seemed like the thousandth time in an hour. She was finally all out of friends.

Maybe rolling into the Samegawa and letting it carry her out to sea was her best option at that point.

But then she felt a soft poke on her shoulder. She would've chalked it up to her imagination if it hadn't been for the quiet 'Hello' that had followed.

Turning her head towards the voice, she forced herself to smile. Too much teeth, but hey. She was doing her best.

"Oh hey, Nanako-chan, what's up?"

"…I came to pick some flowers for dad. Why're you sad?"

"Ah, uh, you know what an anniversary is for a couple?" Nanako perked up and nodded.

"It's when they celebrate how much they love each other! With gifts and cake!" She giggled. Chie felt her heart warm a bit and her smile turned real, Nanako was too cute for her own good.

"Well, it's Yukiko and I's tomorrow and I don't have anything for her."

"Oh…" Nanako looked down, understanding. "Why don't we pick flowers together! Then you can give them to her!" Nanako grabbed her hand and started tugging.

Well, who could ever say no to her?

\------

Right before Chie was about to head to bed, her phone rang.

She stared in shock at the name and scrambled to answer in time.

"H-Hey!?"

"Hi," Yu responded.

"Don't 'hi' me- why the hell are you calling me so late!?"

"A little birdy told me that you were sad, and you know that I can't ignore my friends when they are sad." Of course Nanako had told her big bro about their meeting, but she hadn't expected it to be so soon. Or for Yu to call her.

"I'm not sad, just disappointed! I tried for a month and still couldn't get anything good enough for Yukiko…" she said, frustrated.

"Why didn't you call me, I would have helped."

"I figured you were busy! You've got a life and you're gonna actually do stuff with your life, and I didn't want to bother you with this. Plus, I would've asked during golden week, but you seemed pretty preoccupied with Yosuke." She heard him cough at the last part, probably embarrassed. If she was in a better mood, she probably would've laughed and teased him some more.

"Oh Chie, I am never too busy for you guys, I'm very sorry if I ever have made you feel otherwise." He said softly. He sounded apologetic, and Chie felt kinda bad. She hadn't meant to blame it on him, but that's how he took it anyways.

"I'm sorry, it's not your fault. I know that, but still… I'll make sure to call you next time. I tried asking the others for help, but all that did was make me broke and also end up with a very creepy plush. It stares right into my soul, Yu. Right. Into. It." she couldn't help but giggle and Yu let out a chuckle of his own.

"Send me a picture! And Chie, it's the thought that counts. You should give it to her."

"Easy for you to say! You just have to call Yosuke 'partner' and everything's great. But Yukiko's… amazing, and she deserves the best, y'know. All that mushy stuff."

"Just think about it, okay?"

\------

The next day, they'd arranged to meet at the gazebo thing by the flood plain. One good thing that came out of them not being in the same class that year, Yukiko wasn't able to see how nervous she'd been all day.

Standing in the yellow dress that Rise had picked for her, she felt like she looked stupid. What if Yukiko thought she looked stupid? Or if the basket that held a mock test score (she'd improved!), a vase full of camellias, and the creepy little stuffed thing was stupid. What if she just laughed at her? Like when she'd put on the gag glasses before.

Well, she'd find out soon because Yukiko was approaching.

When Yukiko had made it over to her, she took a glance around to see if anybody was watching, and gave her girlfriend a quick kiss.

She grabbed Chie's free hand. "Oh, Chie! You look great! I know you don't wear things like that normally, but it looks really good on you!"

Chie stood frozen for a second, mesmerized by her smile. "Oh, uh, thank you. Here, I'm sorry if you don't like anything but…" she handed her basket, trying to look nonchalant. Surprisingly, her smile grew brighter as she looked through it- Chie swore she'd need sunglasses just to look. Finally, she picked out the stuffed monster, starting to laugh.

"It's so- weird looking! I love it!" Yukiko hugged it close to her chest. "Did you make it?" After Chie nodded, her smile turned a bit bashful, and she handed a small bag of her own over.

"I'm afraid mine's not as good, but I hope you enjoy it anyway."

Peeking inside, Chie found an Aiya's gift card, three packs of meat gum, and… a pair of those damn gag glasses!

Darn it, Teddie!

Yukiko clapped her hands a few times. "Quick, put them on!"

So Chie did, and Yukiko started laughing that laugh of hers. She tried to frown, but eventually, her own giggles escaped and she joined in with Yukiko.

Yu'd been right after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you all enjoyed! I spent a lot more time on this than I meant to, but, I think I'm kinda happy with how it turned out? I might've neglected an assignment in the process, but,,,, hey.
> 
> Playing golden, there are so many times I have to stop and be like "...there's _no way_ that they don't like each other." I know two girls (and two guys) can have a close friendship without them liking each other romantically, (hell, my best friend and I play flirt and call each other babe and wife all the time, and there is no way that relationship is gonna be anything BUT platonic) but them? yeah.
> 
> By the way, formatting, while at first was a huge pain in the ass, is a lot easier. I still hate formatting things on this site, but I'm not gonna complain about getting better at it.
> 
> Anyways, feel free to leave a comment or come talk to me on [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/YubariPocky)


End file.
